Memories
by TheGryffinclawDirewolf
Summary: Neville Longbottom was one year old when his parents were tortured to insanity, and even at age eleven, he remembers it as though it was yesterday.


Memories

_"I don't want you to go, mum!" Eleven year old Neville Longbottom hugged his mother. _

_"Neville dear, I'm not going anywhere!" Alice smiled and clumsily patted her son's head. A tear slipped and hit the young boy's head. "Oh Neville, I'm so proud of you..." _

_Neville looked up. "Stay with me," he said quietly. _

_"I'll always be there for you, son." _

His eyes flew open. It was just a dream. His mother wasn't here. She was gone.

_Neville, hands sticky because of the chocolate he had eaten - or rather, smeared across his face - tottered into the room. He looked up curiously at the four people that stood there. They were all dressed in black and masks covered their faces. His father lay on the ground, unmoving. He walked over and nudged his father with his foot. "Daddy," he said in a very audible whisper. "Up! Guests here," he glanced at the stationary people. _

_A laugh could be heard from the kitchen. "Neville, what are you -" Alice Longbottom froze as she caught sight of the people standing in the entrance. "No," she whispered. The silence seemed to stretch on for eternity. _

_It was finally broken by a cruel laugh. Bellatrix Lestrange threw back her hood. "Remember me?" she mocked. "CRUCIO!" the heartless Death Eater yelled. _

_A scream was torn from Alice's throat. _

_"STOP!" one year old Neville shouted, crying. The ruthless Death Eater laughed once more and turned her wand to point at the young boy. _

_"No!" Alice shouted, throwing herself in front of her son, spreading her arms as though to protect him from further harm. Her screams pierced the air and the horrid Death Eater laughed maniacally. "CRUCIO!" she shouted once again. _

_"Mommy!" whimpered Neville, in tears behind his mother. "Mommy!" he said louder, and ducking from under his mother's arm, he walked over and kicked Bellatrix._

_"Oh, is the little baby sad?" she said in a baby-tone. Neville sniffed and looked up at her, hope in his eyes. Hope that she was determined to crush. "CRUCIO!" she pointed her wand at the child, at the helpless one year old. With both Alice and Frank unconscious, she was free to do as she pleases. The screams of the child were worse than of the parents. _

_And, once again, the Death Eater laughed. She flicked her wand and Neville fell to the floor. His screams stopped yet silent tears were running down his face. And then, hope arrived. He could only watch as the door was kicked open, and several Order members ran in, shooting spells left, right, and center. He heard Bellatrix scream, he heard her laugh, and he saw the fight. _

_"Take that, you bastard!" growled Moody, as Rodulphus Lestrange was slammed into the wall. One of the Death Eaters slipped outside, and Kingsley ran in pursuit, leaving Rodulphus, Bellatrix, Moody, Rabastan, Hestia, and Emmeline. Immediately Hestia engaged Rabastan in battle and the two began dueling fiercely. _

_Bellatrix cackled and shot a killing curse at Emmeline, who ducked and responded with her own stunner. _

_Rodulphus slowly got up from the ground. He slashed his wand through the air and pointed it at Moody, who used a shield charm to protect himself. Rodulphus's eyes narrowed and he dodged Alastor's next body-binder. He himself shot a killing curse towards Moody, but it missed and shattered the glass window. Alastor slammed his cane down and Rodulphus was blasted backwards by the force. He hit the wall again and crumpled unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile Bellatrix and Emmeline were still dueling, along with Hestia and Rabastan. _

_Rabastan was desperately trying to hold back Hestia, but she was a witch with excellent skills in battle – her stunner hit him straight in the chest and he toppled over. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Bellatrix furiously, aiming the spell at Emmeline, who dodged it again. _

"_Stupefy!" Emmeline sent her stunner straight at the Death Eater, but with a flick of her wand Bellatrix stopped it. At that moment, someone was blasted through the doorway and into the house. Emmeline turned around to see what had happened, and as her back was turned, Bellatrix shot a killing curse at her. _

"_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" shouted Moody, blasting Bellatrix backwards. She too slashed the air with her wand pointed at Emmeline. The Order member screamed and fell, unmoving. At that moment Kingsley ran inside, taking Bellatrix by surprise he was able to stun her. And then there was silence again. _

"_Well," said Moody gruffly. "Can't stand round here forever." He waved his wand and marched the captured Death Eaters out. Kingsley helped up the feebly stirring Emmeline, and they left, leaving only Hestia. _

_She looked around the room. The baby boy was watching her, watching her curiously. She wondered if he knew that his parents might never recover from the torture. _

_Hestia glanced up as someone knocked on the door. Whipping out her wand, she stood up and said, "Come in!" _

_And in came two healers from St Mungos. "Took you guys long enough," she muttered. She healers paid her no attention and conjured up a stretcher to carry Alice and Frank on. A second later they were gone, transported to St Mungos. _

"_Where mom dad go?" asked the child. Hestia noticed his hands and face were covered with chocolate. She smiled sadly. _

"_They just need to… check something. There's no need to worry, Neville. Meanwhile, why don't we go wash your hands?" she leaned forward and scooped up the little boy, carrying him to the kitchen; she set him on the counter and washed his hands and face. "You sure love chocolate," she commented, noticing the stains on his clothes. Neville grinned and nodded. "Neville, your grandmother will be here to pick you up. You're going to stay with her for a while." _

_The smile faded of his face. "Why?" he asked, sounding very nervous. _

"_Because…" Hestia hesitated. "Because your parents are very busy, and they want you to stay with your grandmother." _

"_Okay," he nodded. Hestia turned away from him, tears in her eyes. Poor Neville, his parents tortured to insanity, him having to witness all that at such a young age. Little did she know he had suffered through the Cruciatus Curse already. _

Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, had a legacy to live up to.

Eyes open, he stared at the ceiling. _I will get revenge…_ he vowed silently.

And he did.


End file.
